Temptation Waits
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: It would have been a regular day that heaven decided to give him hell, that was until an old friend came across his staggering form of a man. SpikexFaye [Lemon]


_**Temptation Waits**_

By: Lady Casper

Rating: M+

AN: Written for a x-mas present for a dear friend of mine, I hope you all enjoy. Note, this is my first Spike x Faye lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. But Spike needs to be played with.

* * *

The rain came down hard. Harder than he would have liked, that was for sure as he grunted in protest. The old shop stood before his eyes as it was then that he felt that pang of painful memories surging through his chest. His eyes glanced over the cold windows that held warmth and light. So many memories flowed through his mind as he watched the dim lighted street forge shadows of his past.

Sighing, he pulled out a cig and stuck it in his mouth languidly. Droplets of water strew against his hand as he covered the lighter, letting the top of it burn until he inhaled the sweet intoxication that he had been craving all day.

Maybe this was just Heaven's tears crying for his pitiful life. Probably not, but it was better than believing it was supposed to add to his pathetic-ness. At least no one knew of this life. This miserable life that held no value. No one needing to worry or care. They only knew, he had died on those steps that led him to Vicious. That was the way he liked it. Or so he kept telling himself.

It wasn't surprising to see him die; he only wished the grim reaper actually placed his soul on his list. The thing that made him wonder when his eyes opened at a near by hospital was why did he keep cheating death. Even with his angel, Julia dead, something still pulled at his chest when the feeling of missing something kissed his heart.

The clouds continued to pour, letting those tears of heaven fall down on him. A droplet of water splashed against his face and then another hitting the burning end of the cigarette, putting out the taste that he had desired. "Dammit!" Grumbling he fingered for another in his pocket to find an empty carton.

"Dammit again. Can anything go right?" He grumbled loudly at no one. All he wanted to do was scream out. Scream at the world, scream at Heaven and Hell and scream at himself.

Just as he glanced up, he could make out a woman standing by a doorway to a shop. Her hair was jet black, slicked around her ears, which had gold talons dangling. Her coat shielded her from the rain but not his eyes as he could see it only go down to her kneecaps; her milky cream thighs showing off their own aurora.

He mentally gulped back and tried to breath. Since when did a woman stop him from breathing other then…

The dark seal blue eyes flashed and turned their heat onto his. He wanted to step back and just stay away but something was leading him to her. Who was she?

The cress of her neck, to the round breasts that peaked out at the top of her shirt made his heart race with something he hadn't felt in the longest time. Maybe not ever. The sunglasses she wore seemed to block out all of her beautiful goddess features, he grimaced in impatience.

It seemed they had met before. Her widen eyes now seemed to know who he was, furthering his inclination that they indeed had met.

"Spike," the breathless whisper echoed from her now trembling pale lips as she watched in horror of the walking ghost.

That voice.

Her nimble feet, moving on their own accord, stepped up to him. The top of her head just reaching his chin. The sunglasses slid down her face, her blue eyes shinning with tears reminded him of a woman aboard a ship. The woman didn't want him to go off and fight; possibly it was Vicious and his last duel. She said she had no where to go and that he was leaving her.

"Faye…" The name slipped from his mouth before he actually thought of the woman. Wait, dark blue eyes, the black midnight hair that hung around her face, that angelic face, he glanced down, was the same as this angel.

Before any other words could be played out into the conversation, his warms swung out around the woman's petite form and hugged her closely to him. What was it about her? Her warmth saturated his body as she hugged him back, loving the embrace of his chest against hers.

"I-I thought you were dead…but how…" Dark eyes searched his multicolored ones for an answer.

Spike smiled, half laughing, "Guess I couldn't stay dead."

The smile became contagious as her lips were graced with her own. "I see."

"Let's get you out of this rain. I don't live far from here. Come on," Faye said, still smiling as she pulled at the flaps of the cowboy's jacket. He followed willingly with a playful smirk.

As they walked he noticed she still had the same stride walk that made all the men stare as he caught a few men glancing at the luscious form walking in front of him.

"Luscious?" What the hell was he talking about?

"What did you say?" Faye asked glancing back over her shoulder.

"Nothing."

The walk was no more than a few minutes. Soon they walked inside a lobby, soaking wet and slipped their shoes off, walking the rest of the way up the steps. The fourth floor, she halted him. "I'm right down there. "

"Alright," He stated when he noticed the elevator doors opening. "Why didn't we just take the elevator?"

"What's wrong Spike, can't take a bit of exercise? Don't tell me your getting too old to-" Before she could finish the comment she found her lips unable to move as another pair were against hers; eyes automatically closing as Spike kissed her.

They stood their silently, letting the other tell a story as they fought for dominance over who. The kiss deepened as Faye's back was pressed up against her door. Her hand went to open the door but fought with it.

"It's locked, remember?" Spike said lushly as he kissed down her neckline.

She gasped, a high pitched pleasure, "Right." Rummaging through her belongings in the slick pursue, she managed to get the keys out but fought desperately with the key slot. Grunting in protest at its in cooperation, the keys were stealthy snatched from her hands as a masculine laugh echoed in her ear, letting tingles of delight run down her spine.

"Let me," Spike said as he slid into the slot.

"I can do it myself," said Faye cockily.

"Well sometimes," His tongue ran on the last of his word and whispered into her ear, "it's good to let the man please the woman instead of the woman doing all on her own."

The door unlocked and Faye and Spike tumbled into the room rushing to get each others' clothing off. Faye beat him to it as she went for his pant's, pulling down the fly down in a flash and pulling them down over his hips and down his legs. He pulled at her blouse until it finally gave, letting some buttons fly every which way. His lips were against her clothed breasts, lighting a flame in her.

Her back arched up, giving Spike more access to her bosom. He grunted as the material blocked the true taste of her silky crème' skin. Pulling at the back clasp, he managed to get the bra unhooked and off on to the floor in less than a minute. His lips were urgently back on to her, this time elapsing her rose bud, rolling it around in his mouth as her mouth ached another moan of pleasure.

"Spike," She gasped out his name as his hand slid down and unhooked her skirt, letting that fall down her slim figure to the floor. Her mind went to a blur as he let his finger slide in under her lacy panties and tickled her clit.

The long fingers slicked through his hair as she pushed her body against his. He was getting off just by her moans and groans. He wasn't sure if he was going to make much more of this foreplay before he had to get some of his own. But it seemed someone else saw this dilemma and took it upon herself to bring her body down, making him lose his lock on her nub, as her fingers slid into his boxers, and started to encircle her hand around his growing heat. He almost yelped, killing his reputation if he ever let it go as she started to pump her hand over and over, exciting him even further if that were possible.

His head started to fall back but he wouldn't let himself as continued to play with her. His finger slid deep inside her, making a circle motion and hitting the nerve bundle of Faye Valentine.

She let another moan slip through her clenched teeth as she decided to get even with Spike by yanking harder down his shaft causing a livid raspy moan of his own.

Her jet black hair still slick from the rain, left droplets skim down her body. Spike, out of breath as he watched quietly as the droplet slid down her body, envying its ability.

Pushing down on his shoulders, breaking him out of his revere, Faye straddled his lap smiling like a cherisher cat. "If I knew this was what I'd be getting after seeing the living dead, I think I'd like to walk paths with you more often." Spike laughed, "no…this time. I think I'll stick around." Faye smiled widely at the statement and was so happy to tell him he could stay with her…but she was interrupted as her panties no longer curved around her lower region and now lay tattered in shreds on the floor next to her.

"Spike!" Do you know how much underwear costs? Those were my favorite pair too!" Faye screeched, smacking Spike's chest.

"I guess that meant you knew you were going to come across me. Especially if you were wearing your favorite ones." He hit the word favorite like it was crème that he worked to get to.

Her brows furrowed at the remark but couldn't say much more as Spike pulled at Faye's hips until she felt something slide deep into her that made her head fly back. That bastard pulled himself out of his boxers on the side, completely catching her off guard by his action.

She seethed, "You bastard, you cheat." He only smirked as he pulled her off of him and then slammed up into her again causing another shaky moan slice through the air.

He was about to pull her down again until she took her own hips and pushed down herself, his heat glide up into her warmth. His body writhed when she started to move her hips slightly. What the hell was she doing that was throwing him off completely?

Finally he noticed it wasn't her hips that were really doing it. Crushing his dick deep inside her, she closed her muscles around him and started to move in a circle motion that he had done to her when she was being fingered.

The rest was just a blur as all he could recall was grasping his hand around her breast causing cursing to come from Faye's lips as she pounded against him again. Her silky black hair curtained around her face as she crushed her lips against his, biting and nibbling the lower lip. His eyes watched silently at the beauty before him play her love dance, pleasing and pleasuring him. It seemed Ms. Valentine just could never let a man please her without taking control. He smirked, "just how I like it."

"What?" Faye said, questioning his sudden random mumbling. He pushed her down off of him, unlinking their intimate contact. Faye's face contorted into hurt but mostly a pissed of unsatisfied one. "What the hell Spike!"

His hands wrapped around her wrists, yanking her up against his chest. Her eyes wide, he spoke quietly and calmly. "You need to be taught a lesson in taking in what is being given to you nicely without interruption." With that, he pulled her by her wrists, drawing her up against his chest. Soon she felt the cold opal colored wall crush against her back as she felt something becoming dangerously close to her barrier.

Slamming himself into her once, twice and one final time before staying out, he slipped from her view. Hazy eyed, Faye didn't notice his disappearance, or his lips halting at her entrance as he slid his tongue into her, tasting the sugar of an angel he'd become addicted to just like one drag of his cigarette only worse. He just couldn't get enough of her.

Making licks up against her clit, he ravishingly worked up an orgasm that came screaming to his hungry mouth and took without hesitation. Faye's body was shaky, breath shuddering as her body started to go slack against the wall, her back starting to slide, giving Spike the cue to finish this up before she collapsed. He smirked, 'such talents I'm blessed with.'

Bringing himself back up eye level to her, he wrapped his strong arm around her shoulders, the other circling around her small waist and started to suck lightly on her neck. Her head started to tilt back to his, her chin against his temple, lazily leaning against him as her energy started to bundle back up in her center again.

"Already? My your fast." Spike commented through kisses as he began to see her chest start to rise and fall quickly. Her breasts continuing to tease and tantalize him mercilessly.

A small whisper made him laugh, "I'm quite skilled at whatever I do or who ever." Her words seemed to catch him. 'Whoever…that will change to just me.' He'd make sure of it.

His cock sliding into her so roughly caught her off guard as she seethed through clenched teeth that he was a bastard. Again he simply took it as a compliment as he pulled out and this time slid in with more agility and less aggressiveness. Her head fell back against the wall and soon, perspiration running down her body as small pebbles of sweat slicked down her stomach, causing him to grow hornier. The sudden growth of his heat made the jet black haired angel yipped in pleasure as she started to pound her hips back at him.

Managing to never miss a beat with his boxers strewn around his hips, Spike filled her with his seed as she collapsed over his shoulders as the waves of another orgasm came crashing down around her.

"Well?" Spike's eyebrow hunched up, waiting for guarantee that he was indeed her best.

"Not bad." The woman's voice said drowsily as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"What!" It couldn't be helped as Faye laughed at the hurting face of the cowboy.

A cross of seduction with the sluttish words that poured through her red lips as her tongue ran against the rouge tint. The shudder ran throughout his entire body as she pushed him back, almost knocking him flat on his ass as started to back away, but not enough to break their hold on each other. Her feet slid against his, heels apparently still on, clicked against the wooden floor as she pushed him yet again, this time the small of his back hitting something hard, making halt. The couch blocked him from going any further and he was trapped inside her outstretched arms.

"You showed me yours. Now it's my turn, cow 'boy'." She said, insinuating that he was just a boy on the last bit.

He laughed but was cut short as her lips crushed against his and he had no mind anymore as this "angel" or so called, took every last bit of sense he had with that searing kiss that left a burning sensation from his head all the way down to his toes.

Sucking lightly on his lips, she moved towards his ears, whispering heated nonsense that had him hotter than when they first fell into the apartment entangled in each other. Her fingers, moving unknowingly against dangerous territory, the back of his neck, his weak spot that turned him on beyond anything else a woman could do to him.

Rubbing his body up against hers, he was surprised by a smack against his chest.

"This is my turn, Spike. No dead man is about to start walking all over me." She said as she pushed him over the couch, his feet flying up in the air as a yelp went into the room.

Strutting naked around the couch, as if the whole world were watching in anticipation for her next move, the angel, fallen angel of torture took her blessed time teasing him.

Wicked hips swished back and forth, swaying in time with the ticking of the clock that sat on the mantel straight across from them. He licked his lips, watching the upside down vision of the lady of hearts sit in front of him, a smirk gracing her lips as she waited for him to make contact with her eyes.

He caught it.

That look in her eyes said it all.

She wanted him, but she wanted to break him in.

Before he could run for his life if he truly wished to be saved, her hands locked onto his wrists like he had done to her, only with more force, wanting him to be pinned to the position he was in. His legs still straddling the couch's back, his bottom in the crease of the cushion and his head slightly dangling off the edge, he came in contact with her awaiting nether lips. They called to him like a sick game, a narcotic he couldn't break, as his lips wanted to suck her dry. The corner of the smile lifted into a sinful grin.

Enjoying his little torture of being addicted, he hadn't recalled her moving her body over his so that her face was close to his crotch. Nor the warm breathing against his heat, even the lips that formed around his cock as his breathing hitched higher than he ever thought possible.

The dark blue eyes closed, she could hear his gasping and smiled around his member. What fun this shall be, she thought as her hand started to massage his balls making Spike, cool, calm, collective- an adrenaline pumped, gasping fool as he tried to suck the woman dry while feeling himself want to let loose inside her mouth that was tantalizing him extraordinarily well.

Damn her.

She truly was the angel of torture.

Her tongue ran up and down his cock, eliciting another moan from him. Her finger trailed around his genitals before deep throating him until his eyes were squeezing tightly as his fingers managed to grasp her ass and firmly grab a hold.

One. Two. Three. She could taste him-the fine taste of a man who finally broke to her.

"Guess we can call this even then." He nodded. She smiled and pulled his legs down so that he lay on his side as she curled up next to him.

Clothes thrown about everywhere, the door unlocked, groceries neither had cared for lying on the ground. Everything surrounding the two didn't seem to matter as they could feel one another's heart beat pace in time with each other.

"Spike?" Her small voice that always boomed with such strength made him almost forget it was indeed the same woman.

"Yeah," he called back, his arm circling around her waist as she continued.

"Why didn't you come back to us?" She was insinuating the others in her question. So she still had contact with them. It'd be nice to see their faces again. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

"Would you have been happy to see I failed at another death?" He half joked-half felt the pang of memories again shuffle through his mind.

Her lips touched his and he kissed them back.

"Yes. Cowboys should always return home. Never know who could be waiting for their return."

"Home?"

She smiled. "Yeah," she let his embrace warm her body at the cool chill that shifted through the windows, "home."

He smiled at the thought.

"Home."

The cowboy had something to live for. Always cheating death, it seemed there had been a reason. To take care and protect this angel that clung to his chest.

Yeah, he could live with that.

**Fin**


End file.
